Thomas/Smurfs (Engines)
Cast *Edward as Papa Smurf - (Edward and Papa Smurf are both old, wise, and kind) *Emily as Smurfette - (Emily and Smurfette are both the main females) *Thomas as Brainy Smurf - (Thomas and Brainy Smurf are both the main heroes, and I know Thomas is cheeky) *Percy as Clumsy Smurf - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Brainy Smurf and Clumsy Smurf are) *Gordon as Hefty Smurf - (Gordon and Hefty Smurf are both big and strong) *James as Vanity Smurf - (James and Vanity Smurf are both vain) *Duncan as Grouchy Smurf - (Duncan and Grouchy Smurf are both stubborn) *Duke as Grandpa Smurf - (Duke and Grandpa Smurf are both old) *Henry as Tuffy Smurf - (Tuffy Smurf's voice suits Henry) *BoCo as Greedy/Chef Smurf *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jokey Smurf *Victor as Handy Smurf *Stepney as Scaredy Smurf *Donald as Tracker Smurf *Douglas as Miner Smurf *Whiff as Sloppy Smurf *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Harmony Smurf - (Casey Jr. and Harmony Smurf are both clever) *Oliver as Painter Smurf *Duck as Poet Smurf *Toby as Farmer Smurf *Terence as Timid Smurf *Fergus as Architect Smurf *Harvey as Baker Smurf *Ricky (made up a twin for Rocky) as Clockwork Smurf *Marge (made up narroe gauge steam engine) as Clockwork Smurfette *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Doctor Smurf *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as King Smurf *Dennis as Lazy Smurf *Madge as Granny Smurf *Salty as Nosey Smurf *Bertie as Editor Smurf *Spencer as Reporter Smurf *Derek as Sneezy Smurf *Scruff as Stinky Smurf *Jack as Sweepy Smurf *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tailor Smurf *Hank as Wooly Smurf *Trevor as Lumberjack Smurf *Murdoch as Marco Smurf *Colin as Flighty Smurf *Toad as Baby Smurf *Diesel as Gargamel - (Diesel and Gargamel are both the main villains) *S.C.Ruffey as Azrael *Smudger as Scrupple - (Smudger and Scrupple are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Evil Emily (a fan-made Thomas character) as Hogatha *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Lord Balthazar - (Cerberus and Lord Balthazar are both big, strong, evil, and mean to Edward and Papa Smurf) *Daisy as Chlorhydris *Bulgy as Nemesis - (Bulgy and Nemesis are both evil) *D261 as Count Gregorian - (D261 and Count Gregorian are both evil) *George as Mordain - (George and Mordain are both evil and mean) *Troublesome Trucks as the Wartmongers *Mavis as Evelyn - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Elizabeth as Gargamel's Mother *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sir Johan *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Peewit *Harold as Feathers *Jeremy as Father TIme *Hiro as Homnibus *Rosie as Laura *Flora as Mother Nature *Hector as Bigmouth *Belle as Elderberry *Caroline as Lilac *Old Slow Coach as Pansy *Isobella as Acorn *Bonnie (from Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bramble *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Holly *Lady as Princess Sabina Gallery TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Papa Smurf Emily.png.png|Emily as Smurfette ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Brainy Smurf ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Clumsy Smurf WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Hefty Smurf TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as Vanity Smurf PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Grouchy Smurf Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Grandpa Smurf 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Tuffy Smurf WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Greedy/Chef Smurf Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Jokey Smurf Victor.png|Victor as Handy Smurf MainStepneyModel2.png|Stepney as Scaredy Smurf TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Tracker Smurf DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Miner Smurf Whiff.png|Whiff as Sloppy Smurf Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Harmony Smurf Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Painter Smurf Duck (TTTE).png|Duck as Poet Smurf HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Farmer Smurf MainTerenceModel.png|Terence as Timid Smurf Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Architect Smurf Harvey (TTTE).png|Harvey as Baker Smurf Stratford Breakdown Train ADB966111.jpg|Ricky as Clockwork Smurf MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Clockwork Smurfette Doc.png|Doc as Doctor Smurf Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as King Smurf Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Lazy Smurf Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Granny Smurf Salty.jpg|Salty as Nosey Smurf TheBertieModel.png|Bertie as Editor Smurf Spencer.png|Spencer as Reporter Smurf It's Derek (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Derek as Sneezy Smurf Scruff.png|Scruff as Stinky Smurf Jack.jpg|Jack as Sweepy Smurf Thebrave004.jpg|Johnny as Tailor Smurf HeaveHoThomas!19.png|Hank as Wooly Smurf ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Lumberjack Smurf Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Marco Smurf Colin.png|Colin as Flighty Smurf Escape62.png|Toad as Baby Smurf TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Gargamel Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Azrael Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Scrupple Evil Emily the Emerald Engine.png|Evil Emily as Hogatha Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Lord Balthazar It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Chlorhydris Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as Nemesis MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Count Gregorian GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Mordain More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Wartmongers Mavis9.png|Mavis as Evelyn Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Gargamel's Mother Quarantine108.png|Ten Cents as Sir Johan Sunshine66.jpg|Sunshine as Peewit MainHaroldModel.png|Harold as Feathers Jeremy (TTTE).png|Jeremy as Father Time MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Homnibus Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Laura MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Mother Nature HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Bigmouth MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Elderberry Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Lilac Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Pansy Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Acorn The railways of crotoonia bonnie promo by derpadederp1999-d89mr7i.jpg|Bonnie as Bramble Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Holly ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Princess Sabina Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017